


Compensating

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, humiliation!kink, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Kylo enjoys the constant blow jobs, he wants more. But when he finally gets his hands on Hux, he realizes there's a little... less... than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the magic [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/145829487250/hux-is-ashamed-of-his-small-cock-and-always-blows) blog.
>
>> Hux is ashamed of his small cock, and always blows Kylo so he doesn't have to show it. Kylo has enough one day. (Would love to see him humiliating Hux over it tbh)
> 
> Now with new bonus mini-scene in the end notes! 

It's nice at first. Hux, on his knees, pink lips tight around Kylo's cock. His tongue flicks out, curls around Kylo's dick, and his throat is tight and warm. And it's gratifying, the general so desperate for Kylo that he can't wait, rubs himself off through his pants while he's blowing Kylo. 

It's good, Hux pushing him against a wall, palming his dick, moaning as he rests his forehead against Kylo's stomach. Eyes watering as Kylo fucks his throat. Licking up Kylo's come like he's never tasted anything so good. And Kylo can't complain when he looks at Hux's puffy lips at the beginning of a meeting, thinks of how Hux had them wrapped around him just minutes before. 

But he wants more.

He wants to suck Hux down, to bite at the soft skin on his hips. He wants to wrap his hand around Hux, jerk them off together. He wants Hux moaning as Kylo strokes his balls, his hole. He wants to grab Hux's ass, pull them together and feel Hux jerk against him, feel their sweat, their come mix as they fuck one another's mouths.

Most of all, he wants to see. 

He wants to watch Hux come. He wants.

And so he's determined. Next time, next time that Hux falls to his knees, paws at Kylo's leggings, Kylo is going to push him away, pull him to his feet. And he'll finally have what he wants. 

And he doesn't have to wait too long. It's Primeday, and Hux finally, _finally_ , has a day off. It's the first time in weeks, and Kylo pushes into his quarters mid-morning to find that Hux is still in bed, a cup of caf next to him and his datapad in his lap (fuck, his lap). When Kylo bangs in, he starts, jerking on the mattress. Kylo laughs a little. The Finalizer is his ship, just as much as it is Hux's and he has override codes to all the crew quarters. He's just never used his on the General's room before. 

“What are you doing!” And he's next to Hux's bed now, leaning over, and Hux looks startled. But then Kylo is kissing him, and Hux almost melts. He's sliding down the bed, and Kylo takes the opportunity to climb up, to straddle him, pull Hux closer. And his hands are in Hux's hair, and he's biting at Hux's lips. And the moan he gets is deep and long, too good. Hux arches up and this is the moment. Kylo can finally get what he wants.

Hux's eyes are vague, his breath fast. He's pawing at Kylo's back, long fingers less graceful now as Kylo bites his neck, sucks a bruise onto his collarbone. And Kylo runs heavy hands down Hux's side. He pinches at Hux's sides, his soft stomach, hip bones that stand out sharp on his too thin frame. And the, finally, he's slipping down Hux's soft sleep shorts. And Hux moans, but this time it's not in pleasure, but frustration. 

And Kylo sits back and looks. 

And looks.

And then his eyes flick up to Hux's face, take stock. And Hux is blushing, biting his lip. And it's enough to offset what Kylo has just discovered, that flush and nervous flicker of Hux's eyes. Kylo doesn't say anything. He can't, because Hux is babbling before he even has a chance to open his mouth. 

“I'm... I get it if you want to leave. I...” But Kylo doesn't want to leave, it's the farthest thing from his mind. Instead, he reaches forward, palms Hux's dick. And Kylo watches how his hand covers it, wraps tight, and he just feels so _huge_ in comparison. Hux moans, voice a breaking rumble when Kylo flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, fingers still covering most of the length. And suddenly words are spilling out, desperate thoughts Kylo can't hold back. 

“Fucking hell, Hux. I knew you must have been overcompensating for something with Starkiller. But I didn't know how much.” And it's a risk, could all blow up in his face. But Hux's hips jerk upward, fuck into Kylo's palm, and the noise he makes is an incredible, broken thing. 

And his face is still flushed, breath fast. But now it has to be from arousal just as much as embarrassment. And he writhes a little as Kylo starts to stroke him (it's so easy, one hand hardly moving). And Kylo grins, the kind of smile he uses just before he swings his saber. 

“Look at this, Hux. My hand is bigger than your cock. One of my fucking hands.” And he stops the slow pull to stretch his fingers wide, cover Hux's dick almost completely. “Guess height doesn't mean anything. At least not for you.” And Hux is fucking his hips upward now, whimpers spilling from his mouth even as his chest is bright with a humiliated flush. 

“Fuck, Hux. I wondered why you wouldn't let me touch you. It was because you were worried I wouldn't be able to find your cock.” And Hux whines, grabs at Kylo to pull him forward, to pant into Kylo's mouth. 

Kylo suddenly realizes he's blindingly hard. 

His fingers are wrapped all the way around the thin length of Hux's dick, nails biting into his own palm as he twists his wrist. He bends forward, shoves his cock against Hux's smaller one. And now Kylo is the one groaning, because, fuck, Hux's cock is inches shorter than his, looks tiny in comparison, and they're both staring, aching, and Kylo fists them together, jerking them both with his one hand, fingers bumping over the head of Hux's dick with every stroke that finishes on his alone. 

He's panting into Hux's mouth, and Hux makes a sharp whimper, and then his cock spills, slicking up Kylo's, come soft and slick, and Kylo almost shouts, it's so good. 

And his come looks beautiful on Hux's stomach, on the slight curve and those sharp bones. Kylo buries his face in Hux's shoulder, groans deep and long. And knows now, knows for sure, that Hux is better than Kylo would have ever dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus mini-scene:
>
>> Kylo pulls off Hux's dick with a thick slurp, precome salty on his lips. And Hux is panting above him, flushed, legs trembling a little as he stares down at Kylo. And Kylo smiles upward, licks across his mouth.
>> 
>> “Kylo...” Hux's groan is throaty, raw as though it's his throat that's been getting fucked.
>> 
>> “So easy to swallow you down, Hux. I hardly have to work...” And Hux blushes deeper, eyes stormy as he fists his hands in Kylo's dark hair. “Force, Hux. My mouth isn't even sore.” Kylo's panting too though, and he just wants more, wants to pull Hux so close that they can't even untangle themselves. Because this, this is what he's needed. 


End file.
